


Dressing Up

by starluff



Series: JWP 2015 [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to do once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fashion really isn't my thing …
> 
> Before anyone points the sexist finger at me, saying that women aren't the only ones who care about fashion, I have this idea (I have many ideas and I just don't know what to do with them all T_T) of a genderbent Holmes and Watson in 1920s-ish, where Watson was one of those nurses from WWI. The whole coat thing made me want to write about a noir-style Holmes but I didn't get any ideas. This was all I could come up with so ... I hope you understand :)

"Holmes, you should involve wearing fashionable clothing in all of your cases," Jane Watson said with a big grin as she admired herself in the mirror. She was never a girl for fashion or looks or any of that, but even for one who never liked how impractical it was to wear short skirts, didn't care tuppence for makeup, and quite liked her hair to be long and unstyled, thank you, could appreciate the beauty of a fur coat such as the one she had on. She turned right and left so she could see the full view of her belted waist, the double row of buttons (she always liked those) and its fuzzy collar.

Shirley Holmes, predictably, raised a derisive eyebrow. "I do not do cases so I can wear coats, Watson, I-"

"Oh, I know, I know; mental exaltation, puzzles, crime is common but logic is rare, and all that." Watson was not normally this giddy but this coat. It so soft and beautiful, and it had been far too long since Miss Watson had done anything indulgent or owned anything luxurious. She still didn't, actually, since she was merely borrowing the coat so she could masquerade as an aristocrat out for dinner and a show later, but she could still enjoy it while she had it. "Will we be able to eat, do you think?"

"I don't know. I've warned you about how dangerous this could become, of course, but it could turn out to be quite boring in the end." Holmes had been the one to put apply makeup on Watson, who had never so much as looked at rouge let alone used one, and was now making herself up. In this, as in all the things Watson had seen her fellow lodger and friend do, she was an expert, but then, Watson had seen her use the same makeup to make herself look like a scullery maid or even a man on many occasions, so an aristocrat should be an easy look to adapt. "Is your revolver oiled and ready?"

Watson opened her purse, revealing the revolver that she had obtained during her time as a nurse in the war that she shouldn't have got nor have kept, and flashed a smile. "Just say the word and I'm your girl."

"Good old Watson. Come then, we seem to be ready. We have a show to catch."


End file.
